Our Family
by NeonProwl
Summary: OCxProwl Neon has something important to tell Prowl. How will he take it? And how will the others take it? Made while listening to 'Dreaming of you' and making dialogue with my brothers OC
1. The family begins

**At some point this story will say Neon was a human. She was human who turned Cybertronian. This is the picture I drew of my OC and Prowl that gave me the idea for this story I might add another chapter or two depending on if I really want to: **

art/Neon-Prowl-Sweet-kisses-colored-373998606

**Also this will mention my little brothers OC Velocity. Who is the self-proclaimed uncle of my OC kids. This is Velocity** art/Velocity-374332659

**My bro and I did the Dialogue between Neon and Velocity when we got bored at 2 am while watching Nostalgia Critic.**

Neon paced back and forth outside of Prowl's room. "Oh man, how am I going to tell him?" She mumbled to herself. She could sense Prowl walking to the door and ran away to the next hallway. He peaked his head out and looked. No one there, then he put his head back in. "Damn it" Neon whimpered to herself. That was the third time that had happened.

She just slid down to the floor and curled in on herself. She closed her optics, she pulled out a music player from her sub space as a wire feed out of her cat ear shaped audio receptor and plugged it into the music player and played the first song that she saw.

'Dreaming of you by Selena'

She played the song on loop and tried to think of something, anything that would make it easier to say what she knew he would find out. Would he be happy with what she was going to say? Or confused like she was? Or would he be angry? She closed her optics and thought of any memories of her and Prowl's relationship that could make this seem less scary.

_"Neon" Prowl's voice echoed everywhere. She had a metal plate over optics. Prowl was teaching Neon how to fight if her optics her useless, like in the dark. She tried to focus hard. She moved left and no doubt something was thrown where she was standing. She put her arms up and blocked herself from punches that where being thrown at her._

_After a few more blocks she dropped down and swiped his feet causing him to fall flat, she then pounced and jumped on him, her legs where on either side of lap so she was straddling him. "How was that darling?" She asked, her voice purring when she said 'darling'._

_She heard a light chuckle as a servo drift up her leg, to her hip and waist and up to her chest. Rubbing where her spark would be and then continuing up to her helm and removed the metal plate cover her optics. She saw her cyber ninja love lying back with the metal cover in hand, and then toss it aside. "Your getting better, but you need to fight back not just block." He said sitting up and kissing her cheek. She mewed at the contact._

_All of a sudden Prowl flipped them over so he was on top of her, and her legs that where straddling his hips where now spread as he nestled his way between them. She chuckled as they just kissed and lay there._

Neon smiled at the memory. That was the first time they stopped training just to enjoy each other's company. They almost ended up interfacing right then and there, but just laying there was to perfect. She looked to the side and walked back to Prowl's door. She looked down at the floor. Now just knock on the door and say it…or stay out here and remember something else.

_Neon was walking down the hall when suddenly she was pulled off to the side. She kneed her mystery assailant in the abdomen and palmed their face. She was mortified to see that she just beat up Prowl. "Oh my Primus! Prowl!" Neon said running next to him and sitting him up. "Prowl? You okay Hun? I'm sorry!" He said lightly tapping his faceplate._

_She heard a groan and looked down to see Prowl's visor light up. "I'm sorry for scaring you darling. I just thought I would be a little creative. But in hindsight pulling you into a hallway isn't very inviting, especially since I told you to keep your guard up." He said rubbing his abdomen, trying to rid some soreness. Neon moved his servo and rubbed it herself. Prowl let out a low moan._

_She let her servo drift lower and leaned forward to kiss Prowl. He kissed her back, his servo rubbing her hips. They ended up interfacing in the hallway. It was exciting, almost getting caught. It was almost as exciting as the first time they interfaced._

Neon's faceplate began to heat up at that memory. She still couldn't comprehend how accidentally beating up Prowl turned into there 5th time interfacing. She was about to drift into the memory of the first time they interfaced when Prowl's door shifted open. "Neon? Are you alright?" She heard Prowl said. She forgot she was looking down and looked up to meet Prowl's visor. She smiled and realized she shouldn't be scared.

"Yeah, just been thinking, and I think I had enough of it. I need to tell you something." She said, Prowl stepping aside so she can walk into his room. She sat under the tree and beckoned for him to come over. He walked over and sat next to her, his arm going around her shoulders. "What is it?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

She was about to back out again, she was going to run out of his room and ask someone else to tell him. Prowl put his hand under her chin, pulling it till she was looking at him. He gave her a soft smile, the same smile he gave her when she was afraid or told him something she could never tell anyone. That one smile made her remember.

Remember when she first met Prowl as a human. She remembered how she could easily open up to him, and tells him about the bad things in her life. And how Prowl asked Ratchet to make her a new prostatic arm, and the day a Allspark fragment fused with it and how he convinced Prime to let her keep it. She remembered the day Prowl died, the smile he gave her and Jazz before he sacrificed himself. Her fragment was still in her, her organic structure preventing the fragment from leaving her body forcibly.

He died…then everything after that was a fuzzy memory. She gave her fragment to Prowl and he came back. Her body needed it; they built her a new body. And the first thing she saw when she got her body was Prowl.

Remembering his death, that was the thing encouraging her now. Anything could happen. He could die tomorrow and not know. She had to tell him. "Prowl, remember a few weeks ago when we where training?" She asked her voice was nervous and uneven. He nodded yes. "Do you remember what we did after?" She asked again

Prowl pondered. "Hmm, I remember we trained, had some energon, went to my room and-" Prowl stopped. They interfaced, nothing different except that time they became bonded, his new spark was bonded to the one made for her body. He smiled and remembered how happy Neon was when she found out it was like being married.

"Yes I do." Prowl said. Wait why was she bringing this up, was she regretting it? No she said she loved him. But still he had the slight fear she would say she didn't want to be bonded. He waited for her to continue, rubbing her shoulder to coax her into talking.

"I went to see Ratchet today for my check up and…he found something." She said. After a few moments she continued. "He said there was a split spark next to mine, and…well…. you now how the twins both have half of the same spark?" Neon said. Twins? Jetfire and Jetstorm, they where split from the same spark and-

"Wait! Neon are you saying what I think your saying?" Prowl said putting the pieces together. Neon stood up, pulling Prowl up too. "I don't know how it's possible, but I'm having twins." She said. Prowl stood still for a moment. Then smiled wide and hugged Neon tight. He let go, she tilted her helm down and he kissed her forehead, his digit under her chin. She wrapped her arms around Prowl's neck as his hands gripped her hips lifting her up. She caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So what should we call our soon to be sparklings?" Prowl asked, swaying back and forth. Neon nuzzled Prowl before replying. "I dunno lets wait till their here. First thing I wanna do is tell everyone." She said. They kissed as Prowl walked out of the room with Neon still clinging to him. He walked to the living area of the base, everyone was there and all gasped when they saw Neon clinging to Prowl, both still kissing each other passionately.

"Um. Prowl, Neon?" Optimus said causing both to break the kiss. Both smiling. "What's with you two?" Optimus asked. Prowl put Neon down. "I have just been told that Neon is sparked, and the spark is split, so she will be having twins." Prowl stated.

The Jettwins got up and pushed Prowl out of the way and started hugging Neon. "Oh Miss Neon! We are so happy for you." They said in unison. Neon blushed and hugged them both. "I hope you both wouldn't mind watching them sometime." Neon said smiling wide. Looking at Jetfire and Jetstorm made her both nervous and anxious.

While this conversation was happening Prowl was attacked by Jazz, pulling his arm around Prowl and rubbing his head with his knuckle. In short Jazz was giving Prowl a noogie. "Wow! Prowler! This is awesome! Ya got to give me every detail!" He said. Prowl broke out of Jazz's assault and glared at him. "All I'm going to say is I'm happy."

Right then everyone heard the screech of wheel and turned to see Velocity (My baby bros OC :D ) drive and transform into a bot. "Sup glitches!" He screamed walking to his friends and noticed the twins clinging on to Neon. He looked at them with a curious smirk. "Why ya hugging Neon? Let me guess, Prowl is back in the friend zone!" Velocity said dodging a shuriken that was thrown at him.

It was always a joke for him since Velocity always teased Prowl about how he was in the friend zone.

Neon shook her head in amusement. "No you idiot, I'm sparked. I'm having twins." She said. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that she said it again. Velocity optics widened and he pulled out his laser pistol and shot into the air. "YAAAY! I'm an uncle!" He said still shooting.

"Um Velocity, where not related so you can't be the uncle." Neon said

Velocity stopped shooting and gave her a serious look. "I am the uncle."

"But Vel-" Neon tried to continued but Velocity put his servo over her mouth.

"Ssssh sssh, you're running low on energon. I am the uncle. And Neon may I say thank you for the honor of being the secondary care taker of your sparklings, I will teach them everything." He said before taking his servo off of Neon's mouth

She sighed and gave up. "Okay Velocity, you're the uncle."

"Oh little idiot, I already knew that." He said. He was then kicked in the pelvic area by a very unnamused Neon. "I could do so much worse." She mumbled.

After a while they where back in Prowl's room. Prowl was sitting under his tree while Neon was lying on her side, her head in his lap. That was there personal favorite way to relax. Not because of the lude way they where positioned (although sometimes they did take advantage of it), they liked it because he could meditate at anytime and she could fall asleep right there while he did.

"So are ya gonna teach them ninja stuff." She asked.

"Of course, are you going to show them human culture?" He answered, giving his own question.

"Yep." She said simply, She nuzzled his lap, her way of saying 'I'm comfy and love you' or 'I'm tired'. He patted her helm as she drifted into recharge. Prowl continued to run her helm before falling into recharge.


	2. Velocity is annoying

"I'll be there uncle!"

"No"

"But it was decided."

"I did not agree."

"But, why."

"Because you're a annoying."

Prowl and Velocity where at it again. It had been a few weeks since Neon and Prowl informed everyone that she was sparked with twins. And Neon and Prowl where deciding the molds the sparklings sparks would be put in Velocity was there just so he could see what his 'soon to be nephew's or niece's' looked like. Neon didn't mind but Prowl would have preferred if he wasn't there.

"I like the motorcycle kibble." Neon said, trying to get Prowl's attention back so they could continue. Prowl looked down at the data pad. "Hmm I also like it, it's good kibble for a mech and femme and-"

"I think it's not a strong choice, it doesn't have much durability" Velocity interrupted.

Neon looked back started thinking. "That's a good point, but where going to teach them Circuit-Su so there going to need something more light weight." Neon stated. Neon and Velocity then started comparing the mold types. Prowl slammed his servos on his knee's and stood up, walking towards the door. "Prowl?" Neon and Velocity said in unison. He turned and although it was hard to tell due to his visor but he was glaring at Velocity.

"I'm going to meditate, you and Velocity can continue looking over the molds." He said before walking away.

After about an hour Prowl was cooled down and thought over what happened.

_'Velocity did get me mad, but I didn't have to talk to Neon like that. Maybe I'm just stressed? Either way I have no reason to get mad….except Velocity didn't have to be there…."_

After a few more minutes walk got up and walked to the door. Once it opened he saw Neon sitting on the floor, her knee's hugged to her body. She looked up to him, optics locked. After what felt like and eternity of silence…

"I'm sorry." She said. She stood up and took Prowl's servo, laying it above the area where the sparklings where. He stared at his hand, letting his digits rub small circles. "I know Velocity can be annoying, and your a little stressed-"

"No…even if I am stressed you're the one carrying them. And the only the thing that was bothering me was that…"

Prowl stopped. Neon waited. "Was that?" She asked her curiosity peeking. Prowl grumbled something under his breath. His face started to heat up. He took a deep air intake and spoke again. "What was bothering me was that you and Velocity where discussing the molds when it's suppose to be just us." He looked away waiting for her to say something. After a few moments she glomped him.

"Aaaaaaaw Prowl! That is so cute! You wanna discuss parent stuff! You really are a daddy!" She said clinging tighter. Prowl was able to keep them at balance but soon after he lost it and they both fell to the floor. She started laughing and he chuckled.

"So motorcycles?" She asked. "Yes but let's give them a easy modified mold incase they want to be re-modified." Prowl said. She nodded and crawled up and pressed their helms together.

(Spoiler alert! One of the sparklings does get re-modified. I'm no saying which but here's a hint…..its on my DeviantArt account….)


End file.
